something new
by CHICKENM4N
Summary: Ezran tries to convince Aanya to accept the oncoming peace with Xadia. Although he ends up gettingorr than he bargained for. not that he's complaining.


Ever since making it back to Katolis with Corvus' help, Ezran had been up to his neck in work. Between his studies, handling matters as King, and meeting with the other rulers of the Five Kingdoms, Ezran quickly realized that while his life was not constantly in danger as it was with Callum and Rayla, he most definitely didn't get the easier option. As he soon learned upon reaching his kingdom, He would also have to do his part in bringing peace to the Kingdoms. Starting by undoing Viren's fearmongering. He was sad to learn of Viren's fall to dark magic, if for no other reason than Soren and Claudia losing their father. However after the false Summit, he had four frightened Kingdoms to talk down. While he was grateful that they weren't up in arms, he still had to address the fact that elves were in fact not blood thirsty monsters. Having already met with the three other Rulers and both informed them of Callum and Rayla's mission, and plead for their support in the reuniting of Xadia and the Kingdoms. As of now he had only succeeded in having them agree to another Summit. Better than nothing. He only had to meet with the last Monarch now. The Queen of Duren. Ezran knew very little about Aanya. At times like these he was supposed to call on his regent for information and political strategies, but the time he spent traveling with Corvus caused him to more often than not go to him for such information. Corvus had taken this trust in stride and begin to study the politics of the Kingdoms himself, so to better help Ezran as well as maintain his bodyguard status.

"Your Majesty, it's clear you have too much on your mind to continue today's lesson, so why don't we call it quits for today?" Ezran's teacher said in an annoyed tone. Ezran stretched and rose out of his seat not realizing he had been staring into space.

"Ugh finally," he said as he got up to leave his personal classroom. He opened the door and was greeted with Corvus leaning against the opposite wall. Corvus gave a small half smile seeing Ezran leave his class early.

"You should treat your teacher better, Your Majesty," He said.

"We talked about this Corvus," Ezran responded. "If you call me that again I'm throwing you in the dungeon."

"Of course, My King," Corvus said.

"How is that any better? Would it kill you to just call me by my name?"

"I understand how you feel, but as your bodyguard I need to treat you with the respect that comes with your title."

Ezran sighed. He'd figured that after all the time they had spent on the way back from The Breach, Corvus could at least manage first name basis. However he kept his distance, relatively speaking.

"Good enough for now I guess," Ezran relented. "Walk with me to my fath-, to my study please,"

"My King," Corvus said, walking behind Ezran to the study.

Entering the study he looked for the files his father had kept on Duren.

"What can you tell me about Queen Aanya?" Ezran asked as he searched.

"As in accomplishments?" Corvus specified.

"No, as in personality. What is she like?" Ezran replied. He found the file and sat in the chair to begin looking it over.

"I know very little, My King. Attempted assassinations, coups, and many betrayals have hardened her. I know this much. She takes her duty as Queen very seriously. Of course being a child Queen she, she lost her mothers. They were killed in Xadia by the Dragon King, on a mission to save their kingdom."

Ezran looked up from the files, only finding past dealings, and trade values and such. This wasn't going to be so easy. Being the one who held the Viren at bay at the last summit he knew she wasn't eager for war. However it seemed getting her to accept he reuniting of Xadia and the Kingdoms could be a problem. Not that he didn't feel for her. Him being a child King himself.

"When will she be arriving?" Ezran asked.

"I believe tomorrow, My King." Corvus replied.

One day. One day to determine how to approach her about this topic. Studying Durenian culture and politics and asking Corvus for what little he knew took up the rest of his day. As the sun began to set, something in the papers caught his eye. A relative of her regent was a part of an assassination attempt. Ezran carefully tucked that thought away. He would keep an eye on this regent when Aanya arrived. Even if she handled political matters herself he regent would undoubtedly be with her. And what better time to assassinate a Queen than when she's not in her Kingdom.

"My king, it is rather late. I believe you've done enough for today," Corvus said. Once again Ezran stretched finishing up a long days work.

"Thank your for your help Corvus," Ezran said. I can get to my room just fine from here. You can go for today." Corvus bowed and left Ezran to his own devices. Ezran left the study and went straight to his room. He had insisted on staying in his own room as opposed to the royal bedroom. He just…wasn't ready yet. He opened the door and was greeted by bait jumping into his arms. Ezran laughed and jumped onto his bed.

" Ooh I missed you too buddy," Ezran said. " I wonder how they're doing," he said looking out his window towards the forest. Bait looked up at him and croaked and turned blue. Ezran sighed and lay back in his bed. As he drifted to sleep he thought of Callum, Rayla, and Zym. I have to do my part, he thought before finally falling asleep.


End file.
